Demon Hunter: Soma Hellbound
by Crimson Wolf 1304
Summary: When Soma Hellboubd: An infamous Demon Hunter is sent on a mission to destroy the Demon girl he loves, hell brakes loose. He finds the whole race on his tail and it's times like this, that dueling can come in handy.


YuGiOh!

Demon Hunter: Soma Hellbound

Prologue-The First Duel

Everyone has a heart…don't they? If so, then why do I keep on thinking about the bad things in life? For instance, I'm a Demon Hunter. I kill Demons for a living and don't give it a seconds thought. Well, I didn't give it a seconds thought until now. I realise that all those things I've done, all those Demons I've killed and why I do it. Is it for the money? Is it because I have the power to. I sense their fear, hatred and all the things I expect to find within a Demons soul. They beg me for mercy but I just rip them into shreds like their nothing but paper. I punish them and put them through the most terrible trials of Hell. I even enjoy it.

Like before, I have no heart. It evaporated when I signed up for the job. It left me to do as I wished. Left me to tear the souls out of Demons, ripping them to shreds. Still, it's my job, I have no choice.

Soma Hellbound stood outside the Temple of Hunters. A cold mist surrounded him and slowly began licking the sides of his feet. Walking forwards, he was just about to step inside when a growl from behind caused him to stop. Spinning round, he unsheathed his sword and sung it around his head several times before bringing it down, digging it into the earth around him. Several ripples begun to cause shockwaves around him, the Demon in front of him growled before leaping forwards, ready to claw at Soma.

"Go the Hell." With that, he whipped out a Punisher; the most feared weapon for Demons, and blew to holes throw the Demons head. The Demon lay on the ground motionless. Its eyes remained open but as a pool of blood begun to form, it was safe to say that it wasn't going to get back up.

Re sheathing his sword, Soma turned round and walked back inside. His black trench coat covered the parts of his body that had scars and his sunglasses covered his true identity. Once inside, he strode over to the centre before bowing; lowering his head.

"I've been waiting Soma Hellbound; King of the Silver Throne." The man who had spoken held his hands behind his back. The hardness in his eyes showed no mercy for those who would oppose him. "Still, I would like to congratulate you for that stunning victory you managed to pull off out there." He gave a small smile, "I never doubt you."

Soma slowly stood up and gazed at the illuminating pillar of light just behind then man who had addressed him. It seemed everlasting. The golden fury it sent illuminated the whole room on its own.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything Elder but I've kind of got a busy schedule so can you hurry up with the lecture?"

The Elder stepped forward and smiled slightly. "Your attitude never fails to impress me Soma. However, I have begun to realize that something troubles you." He turned to face the pillar of golden light, "Is there anything?"

Soma smirked, "You fear that I will grow weak. Hah, whatever you think doesn't concern me. I will deal with my own business as you would yours." He turned to leave but something stopped him. There in front, the Elder stood with a hand out

"You hang in the deepest shadows young apprentice. If you ever want to succeed then you will reach for the light…Don't dwell in the darkness." Soma lowered his head and walked away.

"I don't need any help; I only look out for myself." He silently disappeared leaving the Elder to look on silently. His fierce bronze orbed eyes would seem to see through anyone…but not Soma.

Elsewhere, in the Forest of Drakon; home to the spirit of Nature, a small Demon child, no more than thirteen years old was found curled up in a tight ball by none other than a local Demon Hunter. He had his icy blue eyes fixed on her as if she would escape at a moments notice. He wore a brown trench coat and had messed up white hair.

The Demon child however, wasn't just any child because of her unique abilities to call on the elements of Nature; she was special.

"Don't be frightened child. I only want to devour your soul and rip you to shreds." The Hunter gave a menacing laugh before turning on his professional face as if it could have been done with the flick of a switch. "No really, it's all I want." He pointed his Punisher out into a deadly pose. An evil smirk crept onto the Hunter's face. He was just about to fire when The Demon started chanting something. It was a quiet but frightening sound. The Hunter stopped and lowered his weapon. "What the Fuck."

Then it happened. The young Demon girl uncurled herself revealing what a normal girl would look like except the golden eyes and a strange sea blue dress she was wearing. The eyes bored into the Hunter's and sent shivers down his spine.

"Burn in Hell Hunter." An aura of fire erupted from the ground and wrapped itself around the Demon Hunter. The intensity of the heat proved to be too much for the Hunter who dropped to one knee and started screaming out in a mixture of pain and rage. The Demon looked on confused. "I see the fire hasn't killed you." She stopped as if in deep thought. Then suddenly, started laughing. "Oh well, I would have been surprised if it had."

The Demon Hunter growled and stood up. "What in the name of Hell are you?" He repositioned himself so that he had the time to dodge the next spell she might send flying at him.

"Hmm, let me see. I know lets play a new game. It's called Duel Monsters. I think that someone like you would be very good at the game." She giggled before standing up; stretching and taking out a deck of cards from mid air.

"I'm betting that you think dueling will solve our little issue. Well I've got a news flash for you scum; I will blast you to oblivion right now." He locked on to the Demon before suddenly; the weapon suddenly froze in his hand. "How-"

She giggled again. "Oops. I think we have a spell of bad weather." She shuffled her cards seeming to think that she was on her own.

The Hunter growled once again. "That's it. You've pissed me off now so I think that I'll take personal pleasure in killing you." As fast as lightning, he unsheathed a small knife from under his coat and flung it at lighting speeds towards the now yawning Demon girl.

What happened next could only be seen in movies and be laughed at. She naturally dropped a card and ducked down to pick it up, thus avoiding the knife and hearing it get caught in the bark of a very large tree.

She looked at him and smiled. "Ready!" Her face suddenly saddened as she noticed her opponent was still standing there face reddened with anger. "Er…I think you have forgotten to take out your deck Mr. Hunter."

__

This Demon is very strange indeed. Still, even if I do play this silly game I can still kill her afterwards. He smiled deviously. "Something very strange is with you my young…friend. However, if it's a game you want it's a game you will get." He smirked as he reached out to his trench coat and revealed a Deck.

"Yay. Now we can play a nice game." Suddenly the ground rumbled below them and cracks began to form in the earth.

The Hunter rolled his eyes. "Now what?"

The Demon girl's sweet smile returned. "Well I'm just making a place we can duel without interruptions. As we wait Mr. Hunter, would you care to tell me your name?"

"Not that it'll make any difference but I'll tell you. My name is Ryu; Prince of the Dark Knights. Still, like I said before, you won't be alive much longer to remember it." The ground had stopped shaking now and slowly there rose a massive tree. It had smooth creamy brown branches with golden coloured leaves. As seconds passed, the two opponents now stood on a separate branch each.

The Demon girl clapped her hands together. "Now let's play." She placed her deck onto a separate golden leaf and smiled as Ryu did the same. There was a leaf for each element of play such as the graveyard and fusion pile. As for the main field, there were two thick branches; one for monsters and the other for magic and trap cards.

"I think that I'll start first scum. "He snatched six cards from his deck and glanced at them smiling. "It's not very often that I get to duel but it never fails to amaze me how well my skill rewards me." He took two cards from his hand and put them onto the field. I summon _Dark Knight _(1400/1000) in attack mode and place on card face down.

The young Demon girl drew her six cards and didn't even look at them before taking two and placing them on the field. "I believe my deck will win without looking at the cards. I seem to think that nature will chose my path. "I summon _Rose Lady _(1300/1500) in attack mode and place one card face down." She waved to her creature that waved back in response. "Your turn Mr. Ryu."

The Hunter growled. "This isn't going to be so hard after all. You played one weak monster and one stupid face down card which I will dispose of." He smirked, "but before any of that, I will summon my second _Dark Knight _(1400/1000). A second knight in black armour appeared. "I will now play my continuous magic card _Knights of Order_. Now, every time I summon a monster with knight in its name to the field, I can place the other copies of that monster into my hand." He sniggered before launching a deadly finger in The Demon girl's direction. "Now die scum!" One of his two Dark Knights raced forwards but was stopped when Demon girls face down card flipped up.

"My _Petals of Reviving Light_ will allow me to sacrifice my Rose Lady only to bring her back 500 attack points stronger." Small pink petals fell to the ground before shooting up a pillar of light which swallowed Rose Lady making her gasp in delight before she disappeared. The light died down and suddenly a bud formed before seconds later, Rose Lady reformed. (1800/1500). "See, aren't I a clever girl."

The Dark Knight continued its assault only to be ripped to shreds by a barrage of deadly petals. "You bitch! I finish my turn with one card face down." He grimaced at his opponent's clever comeback.

"Ok. My turn." She drew without looking again and placed two cards from her hand and watched as they shimmered into existence. "Now my beautiful Rose, give that nasty knight a message of your power." The Rose lady nodded and spun around until a tornado of petals went flying into the knight. On contact, the petals exploded and caused a strong billow of smoke to come drifting to all directions. "I think that was a bit harsh." She smiled again, "oh well." (RLP 3800)

"Finished yet bitch?" He coughed up a bit of blood but wiped it away meaninglessly.

She waved her finger back and forth. "Mummy said that language like that is inappropriate. So…no, I think I'll summon _Grand Elder Oak _(1800/2000)." A massive tree appeared blending in with the one they were on now. It had hazel coloured eyes and a wise kind of smile. "Attack that nasty man." The tree closed its eyes and for a few seconds there was nothing. Then, as if from nowhere, a wooden stump came rushing up from the ground bellow and sent Ryu flying up into the air. The Demon girl put a hand to her mouth. "Now now Mr. Tree, I don't want to hurt him." The tree smiled back in return.

Moments later, there was a loud thump and Ryu was sent crashing onto the branch where he was originally standing. (RLP 2000)

Blood dripped from Ryu's nose and mouth. "That was the worse thing you could have done. You have pushed me to my limits and now I shall break you." He snatched a card from his deck and fiercely glazed at it. "Ok, this time, the jokes on you."

The Demon girl tried to protest. "But I told Mr. Tree to be careful. Honestly." Her eyes widened and she began to sob.

"Oh please, spare me the crying. It doesn't work. "Now, meet, your doom I summon _Blade Knight _(1800/1200) and thanks to the effect of my magic card I can add my other two Blade Knights from my deck to my hand." The Blade Knight was a normal knight only he wore flawless silver armour which shone against the greatest sunlight. "Now I play a card I like to call _Lightning Vortex. _By discarding a card from my hand, I can destroy all monsters in attack position." The Demon girl gasped as her monsters were blown from existence with a single bolt of lighting.

"Now look what you've done." She cried and cried before her grin returned. "I've got an idea!"

"Save it little girl, I have no time for this." He raised his hand up and suddenly one of his face down cards flipped up. It showed a vision of two identical people except that one was fading away. "This is my _Only Room for One_ magic card. It works like this. If I have two monsters with the same name in my hand, I discard one and special summon the other." He disposed of one card and slapped down the other. Now welcome my second _Blade Knight _(1800/1200)." Now two Blade Knights stood side by side waiting for orders. They each held a golden axe which had a strange insignia on it. "Now my last card will clear the field completely. _The Prince of Honour _will allow it." Suddenly, a Knight appeared in golden robes. He placed a hand out in front of him and watched as the Demon girls cards were blown to dust. "It's a special card I got given when I signed for my job. The best of it is that it doesn't cost anything." He laughed again but was stopped when a leaf got slashed across his stomach.

"Too much talking Mr, Hunter. So if you don't mind would you…HURRY UP!" Her voice change was dramatic. Though she soon calmed down. "Sorry."

She was next surprised when the two Blade Knights came running towards her; axes held high. They slammed into her with great force, nearly knocking her off the tree. (DLP 400)

"Now, make your last move!"

Suddenly, a fiery aura covered the Demon Girls body and her eyes turned black. "I don't want to play anymore." Drawing a card, her eyes widened as she played a card. "_The Demon's Descend_ will allow me to allow me to draw five cards and summon any monsters whilst depositing of the others." She quickly drew five and placed them all on the field. "I special summon two _Demon soldiers _(1200/900x2) two _Hounds of Hell _(1700/1100x2) and one _Demon Tamer _(2000/1000)." Five Demonic creatures appeared each one surrounded by a black aura. "My Demon soldiers will each destroy one card face down but because you only have one it will be destroyed."

Ryu watched in shock as his only means of protection was destroyed. "What the shit…"

"I can sacrifice my Hell Hounds to destroy your monsters." Her two hounds vanished into thin air and Ryu's Blade Knights turned to rust before falling to bits. "Now, I attack all life points directly for the win." The three creatures raced forwards and destroyed the remaining 3600 life points Ryu had.

"I…can't lose like…that." He pounded his fists onto the branches but watched in shock as they it turned to ash. "What-" Seconds later he fell to his grave.

The Demon girl resumed original personality. "Well, Nature_ was_ on my side." She hopped down the tree and walked away into the darkness of Drakon Forest.

****

Darksoulkai: Well, the start of my new fic. Anyway, better duels lie in front but I had to show you that there was dueling in my fic and showed some character personalities. Don't worry, the fic is focused on Soma but Demi (Demon girl) has an important role. Ok Review please. You will get one back. Bye for now!


End file.
